A Kiss From A Vampire
by Lucky Number 57
Summary: If You Truly Love Someone, Sacrfices Must Be Made Re-Posted
1. Sympathy

**I Do Not (I Repeat) Do Not Own The Teen Titans**

**Author's Note: This One Goes Out To Mudclaw Of Windclan And All The Lovers Of Vampire Stories**

* * *

**_Chapter 1:_**

It was a dark moonlit night over jump city and at Titans Tower The Titans were looking for answers to how Starfire's been acting ever since that Terrifying Incident at the blood bank three and a half weeks ago

The Titan that was most upset was Beast Boy, he kept telling himself "I could've done something, I could've found a way, but I was just too scared"

* * *

Short Chapter, But The next one will be better I promise


	2. Flashback: Out For Blood

_**Ready Or Not, Here's Chapter 2**_

* * *

_**FLASHBACK:**_

The Titans Rode their way downtown to the blood bank, once they entered Robin gave them the Heads up.

"okay titans, we have reason to believe that the employees here were attacked by a mysterious Creature and if we want to find some answers we'll have to split up;

Cyborg, Raven & I willsearch for Survivors, Beast Boy & Starfire search the vaults for any break-ins, and whatever you do be very careful"

When robin finished, the Titans separated; unbeknownst to them BB & Star were being watched By a Vampire.

"Hey Robin, by any chance do you believe in vampires" Cyborg asked with absolute remorse

"Not Really" Robin honestly answered, considering that his old mentor was terrified of bat

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the bank Starfire was slowly walking down the hallway with Beast boy behind her, suddenly they a noise and they quickly turned around

"what was that" Beast Boy asked with a whimper

"I don't know" Starfire nervously replied

They almost had a feeling that they were being followed, once they made to the Bank Vaults they Searched each one till they found Vault Number 5 completely ransacked.

"Whoa looks like someone rummaged for a midnight snack" Beast Boy said as he entered Just when Starfire was about to follow him in she heard a growl, and Beast Boy Quickly turned And shouted "STAR, BEHIND YOU", They ducked out of the way at the next to last second.

When BB exited the Vault post-haste the creature rose up, and what he & Starfire saw had them in a stated of shock & terror, it was indeed a Vampire, the same one that attacked the employees.

He charged at them full force, But the two titans jumped out of the way, when the vampire came Back around Beast Boy changed into a gorilla ready to strike but was overpowered By it's prowess and was knocked to the ground.

When the creature had it's sights on Starfire, she fired fully charged starbolts which successfully Knocked him out, she then ran over to Beast Boy to see if he was okay.

But The minute he was about to get up, the Vampire tackled her to the ground she tried top fight Him Off but to no avail.

Beast Boy could only watch in horror as the Vampire bared his fangs and bit Starfire's Neck.

She let out a scream of absolute bloody murder, when Robin & the others heard it they raced over As fast as they can but it was already too late, just when the vampire targeted Robin he threw Out flash bombs and successfully scared him away.

The Titans may have scared off the monster, but the price was heavily paid.

During the drive back to the tower, Beast Boy asked with the utmost & extreme concern "Robin, she's gonna be okay, is she?"

"I Hope So" Robin answered with an ice cold sweat

End Of Chapter 2


	3. The Sacrifice

_**Chapter 3, Worth The Charm**_

* * *

Three to Five Days have passed since the blood bank fiasco and the Titans wanted to find out What, Why & How

In the Medical ward Robin & Cyborg were doing serious tests, while in the waiting Room Beast Boy was pacing around like a nervous wreck.

"could you please stop doing that, you're making me nervous" Raven impatiently pleaded

"Sorry" He sheepishly apologized

Two hours later Robin & Cyborg entered the waiting room, but the news Beast Boy received was Anything but good.

"Beast Boy, there's no other way to say this, but Starfire is turning into a Vampire" Robin Announced With dismay

The changeling pounded his fist onto the wall and he furiously said "I Wish I could've done something, but I was just too scared"

"Quit beating yourself up BB, I'm sure we'll find a way to cure her, how 'bout you get some rest, you had quite a few rough days" Said Cyborg.

"You're right" Beast Boy replied as he made his way to his room to rest

Later into the night Robin, used the Computer to collect information about Vampires: **They suck Blood, they hate garlic, their sun was it's mortal enemy, and can be eliminated by driving a steak Into their hearts.**

When the titans gazed at the info, and being that Starfire is their friend & teammate, they had to Think of an alternate way to save her.

Two nights later Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy & Raven returned to The Medical ward to see Starfire finally Awake, but the transformation has already been completed and When Robin told her the news, all she could do was cry; Beast Boy stood by her for comfort.

The days & nights have gone by and the Titans have done all they can to keep Starfire fromGoing after any more innocent people.

* * *

When the 3½ weeks were up, the titans were still trying to find answers to Starfire's Transformation Into a vampire, then Beast Boy entered the room.

"feeling any better, BB" Cyborg softly asked

"I'm getting there" Beast Boy replied in a tone most melancholy

"I Know it's bad now Beast Boy, but we will figure how he did what he did, and hopefully we Can Find a way to cure her" Robin sympathetically replied

"But is there a way she & I can still be together" the changeling asked

"I'm not sure" Robin honestly answered

"Well, If You can't think of way, maybe I can" Beast Boy icily suggested

"Beast Boy, you're not thinking" Cyborg nervously asked

"I Am, I believe that if you truly love somebody you have to make a sacrifice" Beast Boy replied

"You can't, it's not worth it" Raven desperately pleaded

"I Have to, if I don't, then what's to stop her from going out on her own free will, and feeding on Innocent people and/or live animals?" Beast Boy asked.

With no answer from any three remaining Titans, Beast Boy Decided to get it over with as he Made his way to Starfire's Bedroom.

"Should We Stop Him" Raven asked in dismay

"No" Robin replied, and followed up by saying "if this is how Beast Boy & Starfire can still beHappy together, then who are we to get in the way"

* * *

When the shape-shifter reached Starfire's, he knocked on the door "Star, can I come in" he sheepishly asked "Yes" she softly replied as the door open, when he entered the door shut behind him Knowing that once he enters there's no turning back.

He slowly walked up to Starfire who was wearing a Midnight Red Evening Gown, with Shoes to Match.

"Good Evening Star, You look lovely tonight" the Changeling softly complemented

"Thank You" she replied, and followed by asking "But why are you here, shouldn't you be afraid, I am a Vampire"

Beast Boy swallowed his pride and answered "I Should be, but I'm not"

"Why" She asked again

"I Believe, that if you truly love someone, a sacrifice must be made" He icily replied

"then you do love me, don't you" She softly asked

"Yes I do" Beast Boy replied once more as he walked up to the window and opened the curtain to Gaze at the Glistening sight of the full moon knowing he may never see daylight for some time to come.

"Are You sure you want to do this, I might end up killing you" Starfire asked as she walked up Behind him

"I Am" the changeling replied as he turned around and removed his shirt

"I Love You" Starfire said as she & Beast Boy sat on the bed, she bared her razor sharp fangs and lightly bit Beast Boy's neck.

Once Starfire stepped back to watch the venom take affect, Five minutes passed and Beast Boy's Body tried to fight it, but it was all for naught as it started shaking badly.

"Such Love, Such Sacrifice" Starfire thought to herself but was rudely interrupted by his blood Curdling scream that could be heard all over the tower;

His screaming progressed for an hour until the venom won the battle, Starfire could see his canines growing longer and his green skin getting paler; finally the pain completely knocked him out so he couldn't feel the transformation take place.

Another hour passed and BB finally awakened, "Wow, I'm Still alive" he exclaimed, he tried to Stand up, but ending up falling down again.

"Please, try not to move around so much, you're body must get used to it" Starfire suggested as she closed the curtains

"Okay" Beast Boy replied as he stripped down to his Boxers and crawled into bed, and Once Starfire removed her shoes, gown & her bra she joined him in bed.

"I Love You Starfire"

"I Love You Too, Beast Boy"

Once Starfire planted a small kiss on his forehead she snuggled next to him

* * *

**I'm not one for dark stories, but at least this one came out good in the end!**

**Later Days, Don't Forget to Read & Review**


End file.
